A RWBY Theory : The drunk
by keithallen
Summary: A man wanders into Haven and runs across the RWBY squad, knowing too much.


An RWBY theory in story form.

In a lounge in the Haven academy, Ruby's group sat with Qrow and Oscar - or rather Ozpin, planning their next move.  
The door swings open and a ragged man holding a half full whiskey bottle trips in. He magages to stay upright and stops.  
Waving he said, "Sho Shorry, I though no one wash here!"

"No harm done," Oscar/Ozpin tells him with a smile.

The man begins to smile back, then frowns and studies Oscar. "Wait ... Ozpin? You stealing another body?" he asked.

"Oscar is helping me," Oscar/Ospin replied.

"Yeah?" the drunk man eyed Oscar warily and said, "Lemme hear it from Oscar,"

Qrow stands up and announced flatly to the man, "We are having a meeting, you should leave."

"Right," the man said and took a guzzle from his bottle. "Ozpin don't like it when he gits caugh stealing other folk's bodies.  
Tends to ruin that image he's tryin ta make of him being some holy ... whatever hesh suppouse to be."

Oscar stood up. In Ozpin's voice he said, "I think you should leave now."

"Oh, I do too!" the drunk said firmly. "You might get all bent outta shape and beat on me like that Salem did! I'm tellen ya  
she Can-Not take a joke!" He waved a hand for emphasis, which made him stagger a bit. "All I did was show her a red rose  
and asked if it reminder her of anything, and suddenly these huge black and white beasties were tryin ta eat me. Had ta  
run like hell and still lost the back-o-me pants!" he said with conviction. "No humor at all I'm tellen ya."

"You saw Salem?" Oscar/Ozpin asked.

"Yeah. I'm tellen ya, She's NOT a pleasant woman! Nope, not at all. All scowly and really teed-off at Ozpin there. Kind a figure  
that's why Ozzie there stole another body. So is that why? Ya hidding from that Salem chick?" the drunk asked.

"I did not steal this body from Oscar," Ozpin said in a hard tone. He's here with me."

"For now." the drunk agreed with a nod. "But for how much longer? I know how that stuff works. You get in and over time, you  
just kind a absord whoever was in the host body. Make their spirit your own. They ceace to exist and it's just you in there.  
Hate ta tell ya, that's stealin." the drunk said firmly.

"How do you know that!" Yang asked loudly.

The drunk frowned at her. "Cause I heard it from the Rose woman before she completely became Salem. If anyone I figured you  
knew about that, didn't your Mother tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Yang demanded.

"WAIT!" Ruby cried and stood up to face the drunk. "What Rose woman?" she asked.

"This guy is drunk, don't listen to him," Qrow stated.

The drunk frowned at Qrow and said, "In vino veritas." and wiggled his bottle. "In the wine lies the truth. And if it's a  
truth you do not want to hear, then you'll do your best to remove the source so you can keep covering it up."

Qrow drew his blade. "You need to leave, NOW!"

The drunk motioned to his sword and happily said, "You just made my point."

Yang raced around behind the drunk and grabbed him by the shoulders. "OK, let's go," she said and pointed him towards the door.

"Hey girlie! You're really cute but I'm too old for you!" the drunk cried. "Though you are packings some pretty impresive  
puppies there," he added with a big grin.

Yang pushed him out the door then turned him around "What do you know about my mother!" she asked in a demand.

"That she's probably smarter than the lot of you," the drunk said firmly. "You want to know how Summer Rose became Salem?  
Your mother can tell you, she saw what happened. Ozpin won't tell you the truth, because if he did, he couldn't get you to  
fight and die for him any more. Make no mistakes, girlie, following Ozpin around like good little puppies is not the smartest  
thing you can do."

Seeing Qrow in the doorway, Ruby right behind him, the drunk added, "The truth could set you free, but too many are working  
hard to be sure it never surfaces. They got way too much pride to loose if it does. Don't they, Qrow?"

"Leave," Qrow said heavily.

"Yup! That's what I'd expect from the like of you," the man said, pointing at him. "jus pretent nothing happened and disown  
yer own kid!" Waving a hand, the man stumbled down the hall and added, "Ya belong with Ozpin. It's just too bad yer gittin  
these kids involved."

Yang spun to Qrow and asked in a demand, "What is he talking about?"

"He was just some drunk, don't pay any attention to him," Qrow grumbled.

"Qrow," Yang asked in a hard tone, "Was mother there when Summer Rose died? And who is your child?"

Pointing off to where the drunk went, Qrow stated, "He was most likely sent by Salem to cause confusion! Do not listen to him!"

"Then tell me what YOU know!" Yang countered. "I saw Mom when I retrieved that artifact, she had already cleared the way  
for me. She too told me not to trust Ozpin. She wants nothing to do with any of this, and wanted me to go with her. Uncle Qrow,  
she used to be on your team, right? What happened that drove her away? Can you at least tell me why she abandoned her team?"

Qrow looked down at the floor. "She had her reasons," he said softly, then turned and went back in.

"Then that man is right, you hide the truth, don't you, Uncle Qrow?" Yang called after him.

Ruby came out and gazed at Yang wide eyed. "You've seen your mother?"

"She goes by Raven, and yes I have. I think I need to talk to her again."

"I'm coming too!" Ruby stated.


End file.
